Who Is Jack Frost
by Blue.Stitched.Heart
Summary: continued by original creator Evie.Heart not much is known about the spirit of winter except that he nips at your nose, their are many lost stories and legends but here is the truth about the spirt... the immortal child... Jack Frost
1. explanation

Author's Note:

my account, Mal.lanie.heart (i think was the name, possibly evie.heart) was lost and so which i cant contine **_Who Is Jack Frost_**, i will however reupload and continue on this new account so i hope dearly that everyone from my old account comes back to continue on jacks journey.

much love my little bats.


	2. prologue

~**_Prologue_**~

A boy who spreads winter, causing snowball fights.. with snow white hair and hints silvery shades in it, piercing blue eyes, deathly pale skin, ragged brown leather deer skin pants that were tied off mid calf to hold them together, a blue hooded shirt adorned with frost at the sleeves, neck and pocket, which he wore over an old white cotton shirt and ragged deer skin vest, he carried a Sheppard's staff and wore no shoes as he rode the wind to spread snow. This is Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, the Guardian of Fun and big brother to Emma Overland who has long since died.

But before we get into Jack Frost, we need to know who he was.

This boy was different in appearance but not personality, his hair and eyes were both a rich chocolate brown, where his skin was a creamy peach color, he wore a white cotton shirt, leather deer skin pants and vest, he carried a Sheppard's staff and wore no shoes and he loved winter but not as much as his sister. This is Jackson Overland.

Jackson lived in the colonial settlement of Burgess, Pennsylvania, with his mother Mary, his father Jackson and his little sister Emma. His family had been poor but they managed and they were healthy and happy which was all that matter, his father worked as a Sheppard for the village and would also hunt in which Jack would take over the Sheppard duties when he was old enough that is. Jack was always lanky and skinny not just because he gave his portions to his mother and sister when times were hard in winter but it was just really how he grew, never gaining muscle or anything but he held his own, jack though, however, would prank everyone and everything whether they deserved it or not, he did anything to anyone to get them to smile and be happy even if he annoyed them but no one loved his antics more then emma, most of the time.

Jackson's best friend, James, helped him in his schemes as well.

Jackson's girlfriend also loved his his antics but still not like emma did.

Jack did everything with and for his sister no matter how old they got.

One day, on Christmas morning, the two Overland siblings opened their shared present from santa, a gift of ice skates.

Jack promised his sister to take her ice skating today and after breakfast he kept that promise, with a sense of dread in his stomach he let his sister drag him out to the lake a little ways from their home in the woods, with a call of "be careful!" from his mother and a response of "we will!" He glanced at his mom, to his sister ever impatiently dragging him then back to his mother and now father who stood next to her as if he felt he needed to memorize their faces.

Jackson and emma skated happily, enjoying their wonderful day, until a loud crack hit their ears..

A web of cracks laid under emmas feet, trying to hide his own fears he tried to figure out how to help his sister, he couldn't get closer or the ice would break.. he glanced around, catching sight of his staff, he got an idea.

"Were gonna have a little fun instead." He told his sister who instantly denied it and proclaimed he always played tricks, but he wasnt this time with a none denying tone. "You have to believe in me." He told his sister who in turn took a breath and stared at her brother who asked to play a game, Hopscotch.

Like they play everyday.

Jackson took his turn taking three steps, faking a stumble on the first one to get his sister to laugh as he got to thicker ice and picked up his staff in his hand,

"Alright, now its your turn."

He told Emma who hesitantly took a step as her brother counted gasping when each step fractured the ice more, on the third step she was in reach, Jackson leaned forward hooking the hooked end of his staff around his sister's waist before using all his height, strength and weight to throw her over behind him onto the thicker ice.

The siblings looked up from the ice and the action of Jack saving his sister, smiling to each other they stood up and went to meet each other as jack gave a relieved laugh. Unknown to either as Jack took his first step towards his sister, he had switched spots with her and his added weight broke the ice...

Plunging Jackson into the icy waters of the lake.. "Jack!"

Was the last thing he heard as he frantically tried to find his way back to the hole in the ice.. in the dead of Winter the water was below freezing, Jack's movements slowed until they stopped, the beat of his heart loud in his ears as the blurred image of his sister through the ice calling for him, Jackson closed his eyes with a last thought. 'Im sorry Emma.'

Saving his sister from the cracking ice..

Jackson Overland drowned.

Now the man in moon saw this act and all through Jack's life, which is why, man in moon has deemed Jackson worthy of a new start.

man in moon gave Jackson the power of winter and pulled him from the lake,

"You are Jack Frost."

The moon told Jack.

With no idea what happened or what he was, why he was there or what he was meant to do, who he was or that he had died and left his family. Jack Frost.. did what Jack Frost did best...

He gave winter to the world.


	3. the spirit of winter

~**_The Spirit Of Winter_**~

What does one imagine when they think of the spirit of winter who spreads the snow, frost and ice all over the world? A grumpy old man known as old man winter, yea some do imagine that.. what about an invisible being that nips your nose?

It certainly isnt a sixteen year old boy with silvery snow white hair, thats for certain but since Easter of the year 2012 thats all a small group of kids in Burgess will tell you if you ask how they would imagine the spirit of winter to look like.

For three hundred years Jack Frost was alone unseen by anyone, ignored by other spirits, labelled as an ignorant.. uncaring.. selfish winter spirit by all the spirits except for the Sandman.

No spirit could look past the power of winter to see that this new winter spirit.. was just a child who didn't know any better, a curious child who had no one to tell him right from wrong or about the other spirits or the holidays, granted some things just made sense to jack and he knew what was right or what was wrong but it was fuzzy and incoherent.

Because of the isolation of the spirits, invisible to the people and abandoned by the moon jack frost abide his time having fun, hed start snowball fights with the children and do his best to lead them back home if they got lost, he watched them and learned from them as much as he could but underneath the fun was a scared child who was abandoned by everyone and hated by all.

especially, when it came to his opposite season.

Summer.

The summer spirits and sprites from the moment they met jack would harm the boy almost to death if he werent a spirit, all because they thought it was funny, the only winter spirit was fun to play with.

Fall and Spring werent much better.. Spring despised frost and would rather Summer burn him to a crisp.

Where as, Fall could tolerate frost and didn't approve of her fellow season torture to the boy but again Fall had no say in the treatment of Jack Frost.

Of course though that was in the past.

Now, Jack frost is the guardian of fun and he has a family, believers and knows now.. what he was meant to do, to protect the children and their fun just as he did long ago.

For Emma.

December 1st, 2012.

The pitch fiasco was long behind them and the guardians rebuilt their homes as well as built their relationship with their fifth member Jack Frost, they still knew very little about their immortal child such as why he was so young even for a spirit or why he had lost his memories when he was chosen and why he always called Burgess his home.

The guardians were prepping for Christmas as usual but this time everyone helped north prepare even jack, they were also helping to plan north's big Christmas party for all the spirits, of course, this party will take place on the evening of the twenty fifth of December. Which means it up to Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack to make sure the party is ready for the evening in which will be hosted by older three guardians as Jack had to leave for a while to spread winter but promise to be back at the time north arrived.

But they still had time before the party was to take place and today the guardians decided they wanted to spend some time together, to get to know Jack, at request jack asked if they could go to the Warren to hangout instead of the workshop.

Which surprised bunny to no end but delighted him to no end as well and agreed to take them all to the warren through his tunnels with a statement of,

"buckle up, mates."

He tapped his foot on the ground twice opening a tunnel wide enough for all as they plummeted down into the tunnel, north the most ungraceful of them all, falling onto his rear as they arrived into the warren, Bunny leading them all to a clearing after they helped the big guy up to his feet.

The clearing was like a fairytale.. a giant weeping willow tree sat in the middle of the space, all kinds of flowers known and unknown to the people and other spirits, little eggs ran around seeming to be playing tag as bunny led them underneath the willow tree.

Jack rested on one of the low branches of the tree above Bunny and Sandy, tooth sat beside sandy while north sat beside bunny and of course baby tooth nestled herself in jacks hood while he left his staff leaning against the wide trunk of the tree.

The guardians were unsure of how to approach Jack about himself so tooth decided to say something,

"Jack.. um, we were wondering.. if youd be willing to tell us about yourself?"

Jack turn his head from the leafs of the tree to look at the tooth fairy who he came to see as a mother maybe even a big sister, deep sapphire blue eyes turned down towards the older male guardians all of who were looking up to him as he slowly sat up on the branch before jumping down almost floating as his feet touched the ground.

"Well, i guess so.. what do you want to know guys?" Jack asked sitting down in front of them all while crossing his long legs so that the soles of his feet touched each other and he curled his fingers around his ankles,

The guardians contemplated what they wanted to ask their youngest member.

"How did you become Jack Frost?" Was the question tooth asked.

The boy didn't expect that to be the first question they asked him, he expected something like.. how old were you before you were chosen? or what was your favorite holiday before you were chosen? or maybe even something about his family but he didn't expect the first question to be how did he become Jack Frost.

Author's Note: i hope this is a decent first chapter, i've been working on the first chapter ever since i posted the prologue chapter but ive been kind of stumped on how to begin the current part of the story in chapter one.

I also wanted to mention that this is a time travel story so eventually jack may be sent back in time, hopefully i can make this unique and not a copy, i just read so many good time travel stories where jack goes back in time to his home but their always missing something and i wanted to try my hand at doing one so this is that.

If you have any ideas for future chapters or if youd like to maybe read over the chapters before i post them and help me out with them then... um, leave a review saying so and just review anyway if you like the story.

Blessed be my little bats and have and amazing October!

Hopefully i can get chapter 2 up before or on Samhain/Halloween!


	4. getting to know jack

Disclaimer: i dont own rise of the guardians only the oc's and plot.

-Flashback in bold italics-

-Previously on-

"How did you become Jack Frost?" Was the question tooth asked.

The boy didn't expect that to be the first question they asked him, he expected something like.. how old were you before you were chosen? or what was your favorite holiday before you were chosen? or maybe even something about his family but he didn't expect the first question to be how did he become Jack Frost.

~**_Getting To Know Jack_**~

No one really knows how the saying 'you dont want jack frost nipping at your nose' began though some could say that back in the beginnings of Burgess a young girl had said that whenever she felt the cold touch her nose as though someone had just tapped it, she would imagine that it was her brother trying to get her to join in a snowball fight.

Jack stared owlishly at his new family unsure of how to answer there question since he wasn't quite ready to tell them that he had died saving his little sister though maybe he could fib a bit and just leave out the fact that he had died to become jack frost so as he thought of how to answer he gently nawed at his lower lip, picking at the sleeve of his hoodie.

baby tooth poked her herself out of his hoodie looking up at her friend who always seemed a bit nervous and guarded when it came to how he was chosen, Tooth and the other guardians had also noticed the somewhat guarded feeling the winter child had put up when they asked the question hopefully they didn't already make a mistake by asking the wrong first question.

Jack noticed the movement in his hoodie looking down at the mini tooth fairy who looked quite worried about him, he gave her a reassuring smile before looking back up at the older guardians still picking at his hoodie sleeve but grinning as he replied.

"Ah, well.. i saved my little sister, we went out ice skating on Christmas one year and the ice wasn't thick enough. She had skated out before i could get my skates on and check the ice, it started to crack under her so i used my staff to get her off the ice while getting her to play hopscotch with me to get her closer to me." He told them.

It wasnt a lie. He did get his sister to play hopscotch with him to get her closer so he could pull her off of the cracked ice and get her to safety with him, he just didn't mention that he was on the ice as well and switched places with her when he pulled her off the cracking ice, falling through himself and drowning in the freezing water.

Bunny caught onto the nervous tick of the winter child's an could tell he was... altering the truth but before he called him out on it, he came to realize that it might just be hard for him to talk about it still so bunny didn't bring it up and hopefully the others didn't either, they would wait until he was ready to tell them that little piece of the story that he had altered.

Tooth noticed something was off about his answer to but a look at bunny told her to just let it be.

North... was actually kind of clueless about jack altering his answer but he knew that he was nervous, though he was to excited that their winter child was actually answering their question.

Sandy, he new jack more then all the other guardians because he had actually spent time with jack whenever he could over the last three hundred years,

**_FLASHBACK_**

The spirit of winter or Jack Frost is a sixteen year old boy who roams the earth spreading snow to children all over, he was invisible but that's because he was a spirit but he didn't know that and he didn't understand why no one could see him except for other spirits that is.. he had discovered this one night when he encountered golden sand flowing through the skies at night an beinandg the curious immortal child he was, followed the streams of gold to the source only to discover a little man made of what looked like gold sand himself standing on a small golden cloud.

Hesitantly, Jack approached the golden man slowly unsure if he would be seen and with a small voice that of what would be heard of a lost child asked. "H..Hello?"

The small voice startled the sandman as he thought a child somehow had gotten outside in the cold and found him as he turned around he saw that he was correct it was a child but a strange child with white silvery hair and deathly pale skin, he quickly bounded over to the child to check on him little images of sand twirling above his head asking him if he was ok. Seeing no kind of marks the Sandman looked up to the child's face to see he had a look of pure innocent disbelief deep in his eyes, what shocked Sandy even more were the next words out of the child's mouth. "Y..You can see me?.."

This was the first time Jack met the Sandman, in the winter of 1762.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

so he knew whatever it was jack altered from his answer it must still be very painful for me, the sandman simply gave jack a thumbs up and a smile to show that he had done good.

It was quiet for a moment as the older guardians contemplated their next question.. that is until Sandy had rose his hand to get everyones attention, he succeeded, his golden sand started to take shape up above his head.

There was a snowflake, a house and a question mark.

The winter child looked at the golden symbols above the sandmans head quickly catching onto his question, having spent most of his visits with the man of gold trying to learn how to read his sand which really wasnt that hard.

"Where did i live?" He confirmed the question to which sandy happily nodded his head. "Burgess, actually." Was his answer to the man of gold.

This surprised the older guardians quite a bit actually but then, to, this would explain why Jack was always around Burgess the majority of the time, it was then Tooth who raised her hand for the next question.

"How old were you when you were chosen?" she had asked their youngest.

"I had actually just turned sixteen." He answered the woman covered in feathers.

This explains why the spirit of winter was so young for he had been chosen at a young age though three hundred years ago the age of sixteen was considered an adult it still didn't make him any older then what he truly was, the guardians went on like this for quite some time now, their questions a lot simpler then their first one as they now really just began to get to know their youngest member. His likes and dislikes, his favorite holiday and favorite festivities, his favorite activity and his favorite way to relax, his favorite game to play with his sister and his favorite way to annoy her, did he have a crush or a girlfriend, was he married or planning to propose if he was dating. They wanted to know everything they could about Jack and the winter child answered all their questions minus the ones about marriage and having a girlfriend, he altered those to simply having a crush on the most beautiful girl in the village. Minus his mother and sister, of course.

At dusk the guardians had learned a great deal about the immortal child of winter and happily felt closer as a family should so with everyones duties that didn't get to much of a break right now or at all really, it was decided that it was time to leave bunny in his Warren to head out and tend to their respective jobs with a new found sense of respect for their youngest member as they slowly started to see that no matter what, he was an immoral child and would always be one.

Author's Note: Hey my little bats! Well i failed to get this chapter up before or on Samhain/Halloween but i wanted to make it as great as i could and hopefully decently long as i have certain ideas that i planed out to happen in each chapter so hopefully its not to dull or anything!!

Anyway, how was your guys Samhain/Halloween?! Mine was great, i revamped an old character costume from a haunted house i did and went trick or treating with my dog, Anna. She was dressed as a beanie baby plushy3

If you wanna checkout that out go follow me on instagram: @mykie_quinn : i believe is my tag. Send me a DM and let me know your one of my little bats from fan fiction!!

Happy late Halloween and blessed Samhain.

Happu early thanksgiving in case my next chapter isn't up before then.

Blessed be my little bats!! 3


	5. north's christmas party

Auther's note: Im so sorry for taking so long on this chapter i have been incredibly busy lately. I have just been in such a funk since my last update its been impossible to even write this chapter but here it is finally, i hope its decent and i hope you like it!! Much love my little bats!.

~**_North's Christmas Party_**~

On the evening of Christmas day, the workshop of Nicholas St. North is still a hive of activity caused by the guardians and yeties setting up tables, extra chairs, food and punch for all spirits who tend the annual christmas party of north's though this year is very special because the guardians have a new member and this is the first party that the young spirit has been to with other spirits a like, it was important for the winter child to show the others that he wasnt a bad person but their were some spirits who down right hated jack frost and would not even bother to so much as look in his direction even if he was a guardian now, though jack was and has always been the kind of person and spirit to change the minds of others anyway he possibly could and he planned to do just that at the party.

Earlier that day he helped as much as possible to set up the party with the other guardians so he was there at dawn to help before needing to leave to spread winter around noon but he planned to be back on time if not a little late to the party to meet the others and see his friends, his plan at least to him was simple.. first he would wake up early help the yetis and north set up streamers, banners, chairs, tables and later the others would show up to help, next at around noon hed leave for awhile to spread winter to the places that needed it this time of the year which meant a visit to Burgess and his believers for a few minutes, then once he finished his job hed head back to the workshop to enjoy the party with his new friends and family, unfortunately.

Jack's plans never go as he hoped.

When noon came jack had said goodbye to the guardians and phil the yeti, promsing to be back on time or a little after and he intended to keep that promise so he flew off on the north wind away from the workshop to hurry with his work but always do decent and give the best snow he could everywhere and to everyone, the spirit of winter flew from Russia to England to Canada if its cold hes been there, starting in the U.S. now jack flew over the lands coating them in frost then dropping snow on top over the course of the evening though it built up rather quickly for a light snowfall leaving a beautiful winter scene.

So far Jack was on time with his work leaving a snow cloud behind after initially spreading frost and starting the snowfall in each state he visited.. soon he was finally heading into Burgess, his home.

Jamie, sohpie and all their friends were out by the lake playing a board game when a sudden cry of, "Jack Jack!", from sohpie causing the older kids to look up only to be met with a light flurry of snowflakes that fell from the sky as the kids all jumped in excitement the immortal child dropped from the sky behind them planning to surprise them but got sidetracked by the game they were playing.

"Whats with the board? Are you playing something?" The white haired teen asked his believers to whom he was answered by Cupcake.

"Its called a board game, you play by rules on the squares of the path or on the cards and first one to get to the end of the path wins. Want to play with us, Jack?" Cupcake asked the spirit.

The spirit in question thought about it seeing if he could pop in a quick game with the kids seeing as he had frosted everything on his way in and sent it off to finish on its own as well as made the snow cloud to start a light shower of snowflakes.. he figured that one game wouldn't hurt in case he couldn't finish in time he'd just have to abandon the game and play again another time so he nodded to his believers agreeing to play one game with them, much to their enjoyment.

The game they were playing was called candyland and was fairly simple by the sounds of it at least thats what jack thought but he would try for the kids.. he did make sure to tell them that he was busy today but had about half an hour to spare for at least one game to which they explained the game as they played it so they could enjoy their time with the winter spirit, the game plus explanation took twenty five minutes to complete with cupcake taking first place by then the town of burgess was covered in both a heavy layer of frost and a light fluffy layer of snow an with five minutes to spare the spirit of winter decided to start a snowball fight for the kids loading them up with mountains of snowballs to have a huge free for all though he'd loved to stay and participate he had to say goodbye and continue his work in the rest of the western side of America while he worked to spread winter the guardians had worked hard to set up for north's christmas party to everyone's delight.

As nine in the evening rolled around north's party started almost instantly in full swing for it was the one time a year that all of the spirits took time off of work to relax, hangout and catch up with one another in the hetic yet calm atmosphere of the workshop, even the yetis took a break to enjoy the party.. well not all the spirits took a break only the elemental spirits still worked though unlike jack frost they were always on time with their jobs which allowed them to be on time for the party where as jack frost was late, this time though the guardians knew that jack would be there and knew that he possibly could be late.

Jack frost was running on time with his schedule even though he was an hour late for the party that had started at nine meaning it was now ten o'clock but the good news was that the fun loving spirit finished his work and was now checking over his last city in case something wasnt covered or something went wrong which nothing had leading to a white haired teenager whooping with joy as he took off for the north pole much to his excitement but just as he had began crossing the icy waters of the ocean on the north wind and the city skyline disappeared from his sight leaving the only light to guide his way to come from the moon and the stars.. he didn't realize the man gliding on a cloud of what looked like mist across the sky coming towards him until a old man in robes with a long white beard and pure white eyes, holding a tall staff with an orb on top suddenly cut off Jack's path startling the winter spirit who stared at the man for a moment coming to the conclusion that he was a spirit himself though he had no idea who he was and was set on asking him, the old man made sure that the young spirit never got his chance to ask such questions for he thumped his staff down against the cloud of mist causing the orb to began to glow an the mist to began to swirl around the mans feet slowly spreading around the clearly frightened winter spirit, the old man known as none other then father time began his plan to get rid of the troublesome spirit even though he didn't have any personal hate towards the spirit.. the ones who did had given him a good but false insight as to why he should send the winter child back in time though he did have his own small agenda that was a part of this plan.

Jack watched the old mans staff thump the ground causing the the orb to glow and the mist he stood on to swirl around his feet only to spread towards his own feet seeming to trap him in place,

before the boy could even ask what the old spirit was doing... his vision went black as the words of father time echoed into his ears and through his mind.

"You have caused enough trouble frost. no more will your foolish games ruin this time and the work of other spirts, i have ignored your childish ways long enough.. it is time you learned what it is that you have lost. It is time for you to go back to which you came young winter. Back to those you once knew!" 


	6. the first snow

~**_The First Snow_**~

Darkness. Thats the first thing he saw though he wasn't afraid... Cold. Was the first thing he felt.. for once he felt cold all around which after so long felt so strange though it didn't bother him but the more he laid there on the cold ground he wondered when did he land to rest? Last thing he remembered he had been flying over the oeacn towards the north pole for the party then everything goes blank as soon as his only light came from the moon and stars, his eyelids were heavy like he had been hit by some of sandy's dream sand only thing was sandy hadn't been anywhere near him nor had his sand been near him so how did he suddenly end up back on land? And why was his memory blank on how he came from flying over the ocean to laying on the cold ground? Jack laid on the ground for who knows how long when he realized the cold feeling was coming from all the snow that covered the ground underneath him an by the feeling of it.. its the first snow fall of winter but how could that be? Its the twenty fifth of December how could this be the first snow fall when he had just gone back over everything for a fresh white Christmas, now the winter spirit was really confused by what happened and by where he was though he couldn't just lay here and figure it out which meant he had to get his eyes open no matter how heavy they felt.

Ever so slowly bright yet deep, dark blue eyes opened to be met with the soft flurries of snow in the sunlight which only served to confuse him more as it had been night time last he recalled about ten at night to be exact but now it seemed to be around noon in... a forest? How did he get here? The winter spirit hadnt been anywhere near any forests when he started crossing the ocean, so how did he get here on land and in what looked like the middle of a forest?

"I should try and find a town but wheres my staff?.." he asked no one in particular.

The hooked shepherd's staff was no where to be found where jack had been laying so pale hands started almost frantically searching through the snow to find the old piece of wood that was his staff but to no avail.. the staff wasnt here. So now what was the winter spirit suppose to do without his conduct for his powers he couldn't fly, he couldn't call on the wind for help though it still rustled against him to check on him, all he could do was frost things and make single snowflakes at a time how was that gonna help him now? The wind rushed around its rider pulling and tugging at the blue fabric of the hooded shirt he wore in attempt to direct him into a direction hopefully to a town though it looked like the rest, into more trees.. but jack didn't really have much of a choice so he rose to his feet taking another quick look around for his staff before setting out on foot in the direction the wind was pulling him.

Barefeet padded through snow leading its owner between the mass of tree bobbing and weaving through the thick cluster of trees covered in the white powder winter brought.. the teenager walked aimlessly in the direction the wind pulled his hoodie still trying to recall what happened to lead him here in the middle of nowhere without his staff but he couldn't come up with anything still so he just followed the wind, the cold breeze pushing against his back, curling and twisting around his arms, legs, torso, pulling and tugging at the worn blue fabric of his hoodie... rushing through the silvery white strands of hair on top of his head, ruffling and tousling it to make it stick in all shorts of ways more so then it normally did as time seemed to pass while the high noon rays of sunlight slowly yet quickly diminished behind the western edge of the tree tops becoming hues of reds, oranges and yellows across the sky slowly darkening.

Dusk fell over the snowy forest with darkening sunset hues to the west and darkness to the east along with the rising moon while having sight of the moon did bring the spirit of winter some comfort in the absence of his staff but some how the rising moon felt a bit different.. with little light left to see until the moon rises high enough in the sky to cast away the dark, jack was beginning to wander if there was any towns near by at all, at least, until he stumbled over a log and out of the trees on to a path...

'Wait a minute, a path?' He thought to himself.

Jumping to his feet with some help from the wind lifting him upwards onto his pale barefeet, dark yet bright blue eyes turning left and right along the well worn dirt path that looked as though it led to a town guessing by the glowing light far off in the distance at the end of the road.. a road...

He was on a road! Jack hollared in joy at finally finding a town or city hopefully hed be able to figure out where he was and find his staff then he could get back to the north pole, the guardians were probably worried by now if he was a day late for the party already at least the white haired teen hoped they were worried but he wouldn't blame them if they werent.. shaking off those thoughts quickly regaining his excitement the immortal child took off running down the road towards the glowing light of what he hoped was a town, Hopefully a child would be able to see him and help him.

It didn't take long for the sun to finally set nor for jack to finally reach the glowing light of fires to which warmed the bundle of people around them though at the sight of small timber homes with fenses to keep in cattle or sheep, the horse drawn wagons making their ways down the dirt streets instead of cars, the people wore homemade clothing.. while the men wore deerskin trousers with cotton shirts and cloaks to shield them from the cold whereas the woman wore long cotton dresses with shaws wrapped around their shoulders to shield them from the cold though it seemed to do little from the winter weather, seeing all these things was very startling and confusing to jack seeing how he hasnt seen things like this since... well, since before he had become jack frost when he was alive and living with his family which was three hundred years ago and as far as he knew there were no settlements like this still around an yet here was this one that looked as though nothing ever changed but how could this be possible that there was a colonial settlement still around? No one even cared about history anymore. there were maybe a few people who loved and wanted to protect historical things but this was like the world that he lived in now wasn't even real as if he was back in his early spirit days... back in colonial times..

"But.. thats impossible." He muttered quietly to himself

The more the winter spirit walked through the settlement unsure if this was real or not the more he became unnerved, ever so slowly he crept around the people listening to their conversations to try and figure out where an possibly.. when he was though he was starting to think that he was possibly back in the colonial times of the United states judging by the way of speech the people of this village were using to talk to one another, somehow the speech sounded familiar now jack didnt have many of his memories still though he could remember alot and he remembered that this way of speech was how he and his family used.. in fact everyone near his village used it so where on earth was he?

The winter child glanced at the people to the homes to the children around and no one could see him to his knowledge which saddened him but being in this strange village was becoming to much as people began to walk through him.. disorienting him making the strange and confusing events all the more surreal... it wasnt possible that he could be back in colonial times so as quickly as he could and with a bit of help from the wind jack raced through the village following the main road to the other side before bolting off the dirt road and into the woods to avoid being walked through but staying close enough that he could see the road and not get lost in the woods again.

The moon rose high into the sky illuminating the dark and snowy forest though all was quiet amongst the trees one thing could be seen walking through bobbing and weaving between the trees as pale skin was brightened by the moons light, white hair was painted silver while blue eyes were sparkling in the light all the while barefeet padded through the snow covered grown barely making much of a print in the white powder, blue eyes turned to the glowing orb in the sky silently asking for answers but couldn't find anyway to voice them so turning back to the path he had been walking jack continued on his way at some point having lost sight of the road but knew he had to be going in the right direction since the wind who again was swirling around him pushing and pulling at him an his hoodie.

Eventually the moon began to set in the west while the sun began to rise in the east signalling that dawn was approaching and jack had yet to find his beloved staff that never left his side in all his years as a spirit nor when he was mortal and alive when his father had given the staff to him as a boy but now that crooked piece of wood he loved so much was gone and nowhere to be found, the winter child trudged through the white powder as the moon disappeared behind the western side of the tree tops leaving the sky behind him still dark but the sky in front of him bright with hues of red, purple and pinks mixing into blue.. dawn was in tow piercing through the gaps in the tree branches slightly blinding the winter teen to which he raised his arms in front of his face to block out the early morning sun as he stumbled out of the forest slowly lowering his arms and adujusting to the light, timber houses appeared in his sight once more though most were further back then the one that was right in front of him, the one that brought so many memories forward, the one he could remember playing in with his sister. It was his home.

Jack was in the past.


End file.
